1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in overhead camshaft engines, and more particularly to a cylinder head configuration for preventing noise generation from the vicinity of a camshaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with overhead camshaft engines, a camshaft is rotatably supported by a plurality of aligned cam brackets which are located on a cylinder head. However, the cam brackets unavoidably vibrate in various directions due to camshaft rotation and charge explosion or combustion. This causes vibration of the cylinder head and a rocker cover installed on the cylinder head, creating high levels of noise therefrom.